


Unable.

by Aziraphale7



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziraphale7/pseuds/Aziraphale7
Summary: A short thing written based on Season 4 when Ed has just been un-thawed and unable to function as well before (in turn delving into his own madness more)





	Unable.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Edward thing I have ever written so I apologize if it isn't much good haha-
> 
> Also side note: If you read the thoughts as The Riddler speaking it becomes so much deeper than it already is.

His mind seemed to run rampant, yet not at all. Words flushed through his thoughts, appearing one at time within his jumbled mind.  _ Red. Green. Soaring. Seas. Open. Lost. Loved.  _ **_What. Am. I_ ** _. _

 

The male let out of frustrated sigh, pressing his fingers to his temple as if it could somehow ease the block within his mind. His fingers clutched around the current paper he had been writing upon, dragging and ripping the sheet free from the notepad that he was so dutifully scribbling upon. Edward crushed the paper in his grip, attempting to take out some of the frustration that he felt. It was boiling within him with each passing moment, each word that he pulled so desperately from his mind simply fueling it.  _ Black. White. Frog. Paper. Where? Here? There? _

 

The man tossed the paper aside, dark eyes watching momentarily as it landed amongst the many others around him. It was as if a portion of his brain was still frozen and it left him at such a loss. He looked like a madman right now, his hair tousled from the many times he had ran his hand through it and clutched at it in frustration. His dark eyes were dull, a certain exhaustion evident in his long features. Ed sat atop the wooden crate, continuing to desperately scribble down the words and rhymes that shot through his dulled mind. 

 

His muscles ached, the experience of slowly un-thawing had certainly taken it toll on his muscles almost as much as it had destroyed his mind.  _ Penguin would pay for this _ . His mind came to a small halt at the thought, a mere pause. A breath slipped past his lips as he simply stared ahead. Despite seemingly sitting still he felt as though he was moving so swiftly, so desperately. The world swirled around him in a threatening manner yet he continued to push himself onwards.  _ Penguin had you on display like some animal. A trophy of his momentary win. How  _ **_dare_ ** _ he! _

 

Edward’s frustration grew with each thought that passed through his mind. Each riddle that his frozen brain attempted to piece together drove him up the wall. His little corner was scattered with crumpled papers and sheets with random sketches and scribblings upon them. His fingers curled around the notepad in an almost deadly tight grasp. What was this? Why was this happening to him? His anger built up more and more, he was a ticking time bomb at this point.  **_Riddle. Me. This._ **

 

The paper that the man stared down upon held one sentence that struck his very being. A question to which perhaps he had never been able to answer. One that struck such a panic and anger within him that he instantly stood, throwing the notepad away from him harshly. His lips were curled into a deep frown, his jaw clenched as he stared at the scene before him. He was fine! He was smart! He hadn’t changed! Ed could not accept such a fate at the hands of Oswald! 

 

The man swiftly pushed his weak body to move forward, intentionally stomping onto the notepad as he passed by it. The notepad simply read:

_ Who _

_                   Am  _

_ I? _


End file.
